Naruto shinobi gods champion
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is chosen 1 of the shinobi gods and kratos agrees to be reincarnated in naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everybody it's Kingsithis here with a new story challenge from Challenger anyone who writes should look at his challenges and take a few and he gives really good ideas if you are stumped or just need some now this is my first Naruto/God of war story don't flame because they will be ignored or shot right back at you my motto what go's around comes around so don't flame**

**Chapter 1 of Naruto Reincarnation of Kratos champion of the ninja gods begins now**

On top of a long forgotten mountain stood a lone figure staring at a village being destroyed by a demonic 9 tailed vixen of course all humans thought was she was a male fox but this figure in particular knew better along with some others on another plain of existence. This Figure was none other than Kratos the demigod who became a true god then became a mortal then a god again sighed remembering what the new gods had told him about this day.

**Power of the Flashback**

"**Kratos do you know why we brought you back to life" **"I have no clue Kami-sama why have you brought me back to life". Kratos said with a little hatred for thinking he was going to be used by another set of gods/goddesses. **"Kamui please open a future crystal to show Kratos what you saw about a young boy who is the reincarnation of the famous Gargoyle Goliath." **Kami said. Kamui nodded and opened the future crystal showing Naruto being born then some huge fox attacking the village the sealing then the assassination attempts on the young boys life then dying at the age of 16 because his supposed best friend stabbed him through the heart with a lightning covered hand.

Kratos was very pissed off at what happened to his good friend he met in Tarturaus reincarnation. He asked if he could be reincarnated in an adult body to take care of the young boy. But the Gods/ and Goddesses said they did not have the power to do that but they could put his spirit in Naruto but not have it sealed so he could come out in a solid clone and it would change when he stepped in it to become him. Kratos agreed but this would not happen for another 5 years on this exact day. Over the span of the 5 years Kratos waited he found that these gods and goddesses were compassionate towards the humans where as the gods from mount Olympus were not they treated the humans as

slaves and even raped some of the women and sometimes men just to show they could.

**Power of the flashback end**

Now here Kratos stood watching the ninjas fight a losing battle until a big ass toad landed in front of the giant fox/vixen and then there was a flash of light and Kratos saw Shinigami-chan seal the Kyubbi into Naruto and then after the Yondaime died pulled Kratos soul and put it inside the boy but not in the seal so he could leave in the clone.

Sarutobi found young Naruto and left to inform the council that Naruto had the kyubbi sealed inside him not knowing the consequences of his actions.

Council chambers

Every council member was in attendance for this meeting including the Gods and goddesses but they were hidden invisible to even the Byakugan.

"I have called you all here to tell you that the Yondaime died fighting the Kyubbi but also won the battle by sealing it inside new born baby" Sarutobi said. "We must kill this baby before it becomes strong enough to kill us kill the demon before it can regain its strength" a pink headed banshee screeched. "No we must turn it into a weapon of war for the village I will be happy to train the monster into the perfect weapon for the village" Said a bandaged up man named Danzo. "you will do no such thing I was given a message a few days ago by the Shinobi god council this baby is their chosen 1 to fight an evil that is starting to become a bit to powerful for their liking and if it is not stopped than the world and they will be destroyed" Sarutobi yelled "I say we hold the demon ransom and force the shinobi gods to destroy our enemies and make us the supreme rulers of the world" Danzo said with a hungry look in his eyes at being able to control the gods and goddesses. The civilian council and Koharu and Homura agreed. Kami and the other gods and goddesses were getting extremely pissed off about what those insolent mortals were trying to do so they summoned the devil dog and holy dog Cerberus and Arceus respectively.

Kami spoke in a very angry tone **"Arceus give young Naruto your mark as your summoner". **Arceus nodded and bit Naruto on the left shoulder where a white paw print appeared **Cerberus you will also be his partner since you can't be summoned except by a god or goddess so you will be his partner do you understand we will use your eldest son as the gate guardian since you are needed here you were good in training him take good care of our champion and you will be rewarded when you are summoned for meetings okay" **Cerberus nodded and went over and bit Naruto and gave him a partner tattoo on his right shoulder.

The council chamber had grown deathly quiet in the last few minutes because they were staring at a white dog like creature come and bite naruto on his left shoulder than what looked like a black three headed dog do the same only he stayed where as the white one went up in golden smoke. **"You all disgust me you would dare try to make us your servants when we are the ones who gave you you're precious bloodlines like the sharingan and Byakugan and the animal bloodlines like inuzuka and aburame do not harm our champion the consequences are very severe". **Some idiot civilian member said lets turn the goddesses into breeding machines so we can get powerful bloodlines and they are super hot with giant boobs. The council member was then eaten alive by a giant insect no one had ever seen or heard of they all turned and saw a human looking being standing there with a tick mark above his head **"you were staring at my imoutou when you said that and I will not let you do that for even thinking it is going to get you killed sorry tozi" "It's ok Insector-nii".**

That's it for chapter 1 next time council meeting continues then time skip to day of graduation and you meet Naruto's 1st mate till next time read and review Ja ne


	2. years go by

**Yo KingSithis here with Chapter 2 of Shinobi Gods Champion**

**I would like to Thank Challenger for all the good ideas he has given me for this story and also all my reviewers Kaiba1288, Dark Insomniacs, and waltae anyway if you all want to know what my OC Kami Insector look up Beetleborgs Metalics and find the Golden beetle Borg and give him Green and red armor and black wings and that is him.**

**On with the story**

Insector was Seething even after killing the insolent human who dared think they could get away with trying to turn his younger sister and his fellow gods and goddesses into breeding machines just to get bloodlines. **"Kami may I give the young child my gift now"** Insector asked Kami nodded and Insector walked up to baby Naruto and put his hands over Naruto's heart and his hands glowed a greenish blue and gold and then all the insects in the room including the Aburame clan bugs were surrounding Naruto and then out of nowhere a bug no one had ever seen that looked like a cross with a Spider and an angel because the spider had white angel like wings went inside naruto like they were Kikaichu bugs for the Aburame. Shibi Aburame raised an eyebrow at this but nobody saw this. He would find out what was going on. "Insector-sama what did you do to the young boy here" **"Ah Shibi one of my loyal followers I have given him the ultimate Bug-bloodline he will be able to create new bugs or crossbreed any type of bug or arachnid and he can control any bug he comes in contact with."**

Shibi nodded and was thinking of adopting young Naruto but before he could ask The bandaged retard I mean Danzo said we should have him join my root forces so I can train him to be the ultimate Shinobi. (In his mind it was more like this that boy will be mine so I can control the Gods and goddesses and then kill the boy after his usefulness is gone and I will kill Sarutobi and become Hokage and rule the whole world with an iron fist.) Kami and Yami were reading his mind and said **"try it and we will take your life to the torture part of the underworld and shove pineapples up your ass every hour on the hour while you watch Yaoi porn and forced to swallow shit all day long".** Danzo was not listening to them but trying to come up with ideas on how to get the boy in his control.

"Enough this meeting is over he will be put in the orphanage until he is old enough to get his own apartment and then he will join the academy."

5 years later

It had been 5 years since Naruto was born he had just been kicked out of the orphanage because someone leaked that he had Kyubbi sealed in him cough Danzo cough and so he was walking with his pet Cerberus who was making sure no one tried to hurt/kill him when he found a bug that looked like it was about to die it looked like an ancient bug he read about in his best friend shino's books called a scarab he picked it up and it instantly was healed and to thank him spoke in its insect like language that Naruto could strangely understand asking if he could become one of his bug partners and start a hive since the scarab was a queen that was ready to lay her egg Naruto agreed and she burrowed into his skin and laid her egg inside Naruto making him a host to one of the most powerful insects to ever live in wind country.

7th year

Naruto had been sleeping one night when he had a dream it showed him as a giant purple being with wings and horns that kept saying he was a gargoyle named Goliath and another being like himself only female and with wild red hair holding a baby with black and red hair mixed together standing in front of him saying we did my love we created life this is our child. I know Demona we will be great parents now we must head back to the castle before sunlight so we can turn to stone I hate this but we are Gargoyles. Demona nodded and they flew off to the castle. Naruto woke up the next morning and did everything like normal and went back to sleep the next night and instead of dreaming he ended up in gothic castle like

area and saw the same purple creature that said he was a gargoyle and the being said "hello Naruto I am your past self I was a Gargoyle and died after the war in a place called New York against our kind because they feared us after I killed a man for killing my beloved and my Daughter the woman and baby you saw in the dream I gave you." "You are me and I am you" "I will be training you alongside a friend I met in hell that will also be your reincarnation his name is Kratos a demi-god turned full god turned human all because his father thought he would destroy him so he tried killing him and ultimately had Kratos destroy all the gods and goddesses of his time." A man wearing nothing but a loin cloth around his lower area and a red stripe down his body walked up and said hello young one we will be training you but right now we need to take you to meet your first fiancé she will be waiting at your front door

when you wake up she is the reincarnated Demona from the dream you had only she is human like you now or in your case you are a demi-god now because you have met me and so y our demi-blood has awakened like the shinobi gods wanted see you are their chosen one Naruto you are to stop a great war coming in about 11 years from now when you are 18 but do not worry we are going to train you to be extremely strong but first you should know about your bloodlines the first is one the god Insector gave you called god bug blood it allows you to control any bug and create new ones or recreate old forgotten ones and combine 2 or more to make one stronger or new ones. The next is called Spartans blood which you got from Kratos creating it for you it allows you to train like you are wearing 10 million pounds in weight on you but it won't feel like it you can run at speeds faster than a cheetah and strength strong enough to get punched and not feel it by Tsunade of the Sannin and lift the heaviest of objects with ease now it is time to wake up but before you do you should know

you have the Kyubbi sealed inside you but it was not her fault." Naruto nodded and woke up hearing someone knocking on his door he went and opened his door and there stood a younger human version of the female Gargoyle he saw in his dream she had her hands in the ram seal and said Kai Naruto's hair changed from blonde spiky hair to long straight black hair he now had bigger muscles did not look malnourished anymore and was completely ripped from head to toe. Demona stood there with a major blush Goliath or Naruto as he was called now looked hot as a human just like he did as a gargoyle. "Hi Naruto I hope you remember me my" but before she could finish she had arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips on hers with a tongue trying to gain entrance into her mouth she happily accepted and let him in where they battled for dominance. "Demona I am glad to see you again my love I never thought I would see you again I just wish I could have found you sooner." When Demona heard those words she knew that he had regained his memories of his past life and smiled and said "well can I come in we have a lot to catch up on we may not be old enough to fuck right now but we can still take walks and share food and get ready for the Academy when we need to go in 3 years"

**Fastforward power**

It is now the day of team placements but they were going to have a spar from the top 2 students Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who would find out after graduation that his best friend Shino's parents adopted him so he would become Naruto Uzumaki Aburame.

Sasuke came to the ring and said well Dobe once I defeat you I will take all your secrets so I can destroy my brother and then take your bitch to be my fuck slave because she is strong and will give me strong children and then I will kill you in front of her so she will think I am the greatest and will want me instead of you" "yeah you keep thinking that but since you said that I am going to destroy you and according to Shinobi law 6,994 the Civillian council can't punish me for protecting my Fiancé until we are Chunin so say goodbye to your legs for a few months because I am not going to kill you I don't want the council bitching about me destroying the Sharingan but just so you know I have 2 bloodlines I will show you one you will have to earn my trust to learn the next which I doubt will ever happen because it is not a visible one and it is the only one of its kind and no the civillian council will not force me to create

babies just to get it because I get to choose which of my babies gets it by making me sterile or not when I want but the one I will tell you about is called insect god blood" (read explanation above because this is what he told Sasuke and the rest of his class. And just like that a giant bug no one had seen that looked like a giant Stag Beetle that then turned into armor and covered Naruto and he said "This is called armor beetle I created it to cover me in armor to make me stronger and my skin protected from the mob attacks I suffered all the time now you will see it's new functions Beetle Cross bow" a cross bow popped out of the armor and landed in Naruto's hands and started firing at Sasuke's legs and in the span of 6 seconds Sasuke's legs were broken from the laser arrows being on break mode instead of pierce mode. Sasuke screamed in anger and pain and his fan girls screamed and started to look at Naruto in anger and then they said "prepare to die you will never be as powerful as Sasuke-kun".

Later that night Naruto and Demona were headed toward the Aburame estate because they were told they were invited to a party for graduating the academy and becoming ninja of the leaf. "hey Naruto-koi do you want to have a little fun later tonight after we get home" Naruto heard the sexy tone she used when she said fun he knew what she meant she wanted to have their first time tonight because they said they were not going to have sex until they graduated the academy because they wanted to be 16 when they had their first time. "yeah I have a few things I would like to do to you tonight during fun time like shower sex, and some other things" "I would like that" They reached the Aburame compound and saw Sarah Aburame standing outside with her husband Shibi her oldest child Shakira and her youngest Shino. Shino had not graduated yet he was 2 years behind him and Shakira was 1 year behind. The only reason sasuke was in his class year was because of a loophole the civilians said they found stating that the last of a clan can graduate early which was a lie but they

could not prove it because the book that had all the laws mysteriously burned the night before and the only other copy was with Jiraiya of the Sanin and Tsunade of the Sanin so the shinobi council could not prove their claim was wrong. "Hello Naruto-san Demona-san we have asked you here with an important question and then the party will stop would you like to be a part of our family we would like to adopt you and since Demona-san and you are engaged she could move in to we also know that you have a crush on Shakira and would like to let you date her since you have to have a harem are you interested" Naruto had wide eyes with tears his best friends family wanted to adopt him and his other crush actually liked him and wanted to date him and eventually marry him he shook his head yes because he seemed to have lost his voice. Naruto decided to give the Aburame something he created the Arachnibug contract he had created it with all the bugs he collected and created and he had already signed it and had the Aburame sign it. They happily agreed and signed it and summoned the boss a giant Spider that was 2 stories bigger than Gamabunta. **"Naruto did you summon me" **the giant spider looked on top of his head and saw that it was Shibi who was standing on his head panting because he used half of his Chakra just to summon the boss. "no Tarantulaus I did not summon you my new adopted father Shibi Aburame did". **"So Shibi-san since you **

**did what no one else would I give you permission to summon my kind but you will have to summon the other boss bugs in order to summon their kind but I am the easiest boss to summon because I am the weakest you should try to summon Beetle juice next because he can give you permission for all the beetles even though he is only 1 boss there are 4 beetle bosses and 1 supreme boss which is beetle juice." **Shibi nodded and Tarantulaus left in a puff of smoke and that is how it went for the next 2 weeks every member of the clan gained favor with all the bosses except 1 which was Scorpinak which was the strongest boss summon of the Arachnibug contract.

We now find Naruto and Demona in their room kissing after coming home from a night out with their circle of friends Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shakira, Chouji, and Shikamaru they were trying to get Ino to come but she was still infatuated with the Uchiha prick.

**Warning lemon Warning lemon if you think you are to young to read this skip to warning over**

Naruto was kissing Demona on the lips and she was moaning and then he started moving down her jaw line to her neck and back up to her lips. Naruto then started taking off her ripped up tube top and then kissed her between her D-cup tits and Demona reached behind herself and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground Naruto went straight to work on her tits and sucked on them for all he was worth then out of nowhere Demona pulled some whip cream and chocolate syrup and said "Hold up a second I want to let you have your dessert since you did not get any at the restaurant" She then sprayed the whip cream all over her tits like a bra and then poured the chocolate syrup on top and then said "eat up Naruto-koi" Naruto started sucking and eating all the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Demona was moaning really loud now and than she said "Naruto I want you to lick my pussy please I want to feel you lick it so hard that I cum hard and fast please starAhhh." She screamed because Naruto bit her nipple and then went straight to her pussy and started sucking. "Oh fuck yes right there please keep sucking my pussy ahh oh yes Naruto I am getting ready to cum" right after she said that she came hard in his mouth licked it up and than went up to

Demona's mouth and kissed her releasing some of her cum in her mouth and she moaned at her own taste she tasted like Gumbo 1 of her favorite dishes. Demona then pushed Naruto down onto the bed and went down and undid his pants since he was shirtless and started licking the tip of his dick and then the sides and under the shaft then his balls getting it really lubricated and then started sucking the tip and then started bobbing her head up and down till she reached about half way down and gagged she relaxed her throat and then started bobbing again going all the way to the base. Naruto was in pure bliss he remembered Demona doing this when he was Goliath and that was how they had their first child but now it was better because she was more experienced from their past selves. "Demona-chan I'm about to cum you need to stop or I'll cum in your mouth" She just kept going and started bobbing faster and harder until she heard him grunt and then tasted his seed in her mouth she loved it. It tasted like Beef Wellington his favorite food. "Are you ready for me to fuck your brains out Demona-chan my queen" Demona nodded and braced herself because she knew that she had her Hymen again so she knew this would hurt. Naruto aligned his dick with her pussy and then shoved it in real fast and she yelped and he started to kiss her after about 5 minutes she started rotating her hips saying she was ready so he took his dick out about half way and then slammed back in making her moan really loud she started moving in sync with him and then he rolled onto his back and she started riding him bouncing up and down. Naruto watched hypnotized by her bouncing tits she noticed this and leaned down and said "suck on them big boy you know you want to" Naruto nodded and started sucking 5 minutes later Naruto tried to pull out because he was getting ready to cum but Demona had other plans she wrapped her legs around his hips and said "don't" Naruto said "but if I don't you will get pregnant most likely". "I don't care I want you to cum inside my womb, I want to bear your children and I only want this from you, I love you and want you to let yourself cum inside me". Naruto didn't argue and just released inside her and she screamed Naruto's name to the heavens. They started kissing again and then Naruto said "I love you Demona-chan" "I love you to Naruto-koi". Then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Lemon end**

The next morning they woke up and got dressed to go to the academy and were told that they were on the same team and to meet their team in the Hokages office so they were on their way to the office and when they got there they saw that their team mate and sensei were.

**Ha ha ha evil cliff hanger power up ha**

**As always read review oh and disclaimer I own none of the shows portrayed in this fan fiction but I do own the summoning and bloodlines that are in this story except the ones that are in the show till next time Ja ne**


	3. meeting the team and explanations

**Yo KingSithis here How are my loyal readers doing I have a special Omake for the beginning of this chapter for all of those Sasuke haters I think you will enjoy even all those who believe Orochimaru is a gay ass pedophile anyway my best friend Broly will give the disclaimer Broly go ahead**

**Broly-KingSithis does not own Naruto or Gargoyles if he owns anything he will put it in parenthesis anyone who does not like this story and flames it I will blow you up and send you to HFIL With Blaster Shell**

(Omake)

Orochimaru and Kabuto had just picked up Sasuke from a dead Kimimaru who had barely gotten to the Valley of the end Orochimaru immediately put a collar and leash on Sasuke and Said "Kabuto I have a new Fuck toy you are free from being slammed from behind Kabuto smiled but frowned on the inside at how Sasuke was going to be treated all of a sudden he hears Orochimaru Singing the Weather girls Its raining men

"It's raining men" Kabuto said Orochimaru-sama please don't sing that song it makes me uncomfortable please stop Orochimaru said "I can't stop Kabuto-kun I am just so Happy that I got my new toy" Later that day everyone in the world could hear Sasuke screaming fuck yeah fuck me Orochimaru-Sama" Everyone who thought sasuke was straight sweat dropped at what they heard and Sasuke's fan club screamed NOOOOOO Sasuke-kun is Gay. This day became known as the great Sasuke fan club suffering after finding out their love interest was gay day. There were still a few girls who would never believe this even if Sasuke told them himself and they were Sakura and Ami. Ino thought it over and realized she did not really like or love sasuke she just liked fighting with Sakura because Sakura said they were no longer friends but rivals for Sasuke because she thought all girls loved her sasuke-kun.

**On with the real story**

Last time. Naruto and Demona had just gotten to the Hokage's office and found out that their teammate and sensei were

Now

"Zabuza-san Haku-chan How are you guys I thought I would never see you again because of the Damn Civilian Council they told me I was not to be near you do you know why they told me that because I don't" Naruto said as he ran up to Haku picked her up and spun her around like she weighed nothing. Haku was laughing as her first friend picked her up and twirled her around she was thinking this "Naruto-kun is really strong and Hot I would not mind mounting him and fu-- no bad Haku bad I should not be thinking these thoughts. What she did not realize was that Demona read her mind and said "Haku-chan would you like to date Naruto we could share him if you want" Haku was surprised by what Demona said but did not have enough time to think as Naruto planted his lips on hers she was shocked at first but then let herself get into it. She then felt his lips leave hers and then Demona kissed her on the lips to. Haku was stunned at this but kissed her back anyway Demona then slipped her tongue into Haku's mouth making her moan and fight for tongue dominance losing to Demona 2 minutes later. They then heard a cough coming from the Hokage who had a bump on his head from flying backwards with a nose bleed and having tissue stuffed up his nose and Zabuza with a shit eating grin that you could see under the Bandage mask he wore he finally had black-mail material on his adopted-daughter (yes in my fic Haku is Zabuza's adopted daughter instead of his tool the reason he left Kiri will be explained in a few minutes so just hold on).

"Naruto-kun Demona-Chan please don't do that in front of me you know I can't handle that kind of stuff"

"Sure Ero-Jiji" Sarutobi mock glared at Naruto before bursting out laughing saying "you know so well huh Naruto-kun any way you all may go and Zabuza-kun you need to tell him because the Council can't stop you now that he is a ninja understand" Zabuza just nodded and told his team to follow him to a pizza parlor he owned after Kushina died it was a family restaurant owned by the Uzumaki there was 1 in Whirlpool but it was destroyed so when Kushina moved here she had another one built here in Konoha. Naruto pulled a box of chocolates out of no where and gave them to Haku who took them and said "Candy is dandy but Diamonds will get you laid." Out of no where again Demona and Naruto pulled out diamond earrings and a diamond necklace respectively. Haku and Zabuza both sweat dropped at this because Haku was kidding or was she Zabuza did not know all he knew was that Haku had an unnatural crush on the boy and girl it seemed his adopted daughter was Bi-sexual which did not bother him since his fellow swordsman Raiga was so gay it was like he was a girl in every single way except he had a male body part down their Zabuza gagged at what he was thinking about until they reached the Uzumaki's Pizza Palace Naruto was wondering why he never saw this place before and Zabuza told him it was because you had to have a ninja headband for you to be able to disable the gen jutsu that was on the building and also to step inside but it had to have a seal placed on it by the Hokage in order to get in which meant the civilians would never get in and if they did they would be executed for treason because this was a Ninja eatery only. "Naruto I have something I need to tell you I am your mothers Nii-san and that makes me your Oji (Means uncle in Japanese) and it makes you my Oi" (means nephew in Japanese). Naruto was shocked and looked up in anger "Why did you not take me in and take care of me I was alone all my life I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 2 years old I was chased around by mobs everyday and worse on my birthday I am the Kyubbis Jinchuriki I found this out when I was 7 years old but I will tell you the whole story since your are family and Demona-chan already knows and you will know why after the explanation Zabuza and Haku nodded and made everyone leave the restaurant. After everyone had left Naruto summoned a clone and let Kratos spirit inherit it and said this is 1 of my reincarnations then he created another clone and Goliath's spirit took over this one and he said and this is the other Zabuza and Haku looked at Kratos and then Goliath and They were scared to death at what they saw a giant built like a brick-shit house purple skinned devil looking creature with horns and wings and long black hair exactly what naruto looked like only taller stronger more well built and longer black hair with wings and horns. They also noticed that he had the same stripes going down his body as Kratos only his were gold where Kratos were red. "Naruto who is the purple guy"

The Purple guy looked like them and said "My name is Goliath I am what you would know as a stone oni in the land I am from I was known as a Gargoyle a being that was stone by day and alive by night. We were a warrior race of what you know as demons that were not evil but not good either but I am Naruto's past self as is the Demi-god over their Kratos" this info surprised Haku and Zabuza this meant that Naruto was a demi-god also. "Zabuza-Oji Haku-chan I have to ask that you tell no-one what you have been told or they will try to have me killed so I beg you please don't te- He was interrupted with Haku putting her lips over his and kissing the life out of him. After she was done warring with his tongue which he won she said "We would never tell those Fucktards about this" Zabuza nodded while trying to hold back a chuckle that eventually came out and then he burst out laughing because it was a new way to call the council elders and civilians. "Okay Naruto now that this is out in the open I am going to tell you why we left Kiri we are not missing nins from there we are the related to the sandaime Mizukage but the Yondaime Mizukage killed your mom and my old man so we fled to Kiri which he could do nothing about because our mother lived their after divorcing our dad so the Mizukage could do nothing like marking us down as missing ninja anyway now you both need to get a weapon because we are going to be a weapon wielding team Haku has a long range weapon called a dragon crossbow she also has her own summon scroll she got from her mom I am just her adopted father I found her on the streets and took her in anyway her summons are called Ice golems Oh Naruto I have our clan contract that you will sign it is the Ancient contract which lets us summon beings from an era called dinosaur and the first mammal tigers to ever live Saber tooth tigers there are 3 bosses the Saber tooth boss is known as Emperor Tiger the Raptor boss is known as Bad Ass Blade, and the Tyrannosaurus boss is known as King Claw since you are an Uzumaki by blood you don't have to go through the test all you have to do is sign the contract and summon them to get their blessing and a gift from one of them I got my gift from the Tiger that is why I wear this mask they gave me to fangs that hang out my upper lip like theirs do now sign in your blood then do the hand signs I showed you okay". Naruto nodded and signed then did the hand signs and all three appeared and said "**Hello young Uzumaki we are going to ask you a question and the way you answer will give you one of our gifts" What do you want strength for (A) to be powerful (B) to protect the people you call precious to you or {C} to destroy everything in your path." **Naruto didn't need to think about it and said "to protect my precious people" They all smiled and said good because the gift you get is going to be from the Raptors take this egg and keep it warm when it hatches it will be a certain type of raptor what ever type it is you will get a gift from now had you chosen 1 of the others you would have been given a curse which could range from a bunch things" Seething in rage across the street was Sasuke Uchiha because he saw the Dobe and his team disappear into nowhere and he went to the area they disappeared and walked thinking he would enter through a gen jutsu but didn't and went to tell the Council what happened and that he wanted Haku and Demona to be his wives to bad he did not know that he would have to challenge Naruto for them because they were already his poor poor sasuke and council for not knowing this little bit of information.

**Next time weapons, egg hatches gift and council meeting**

**Later Ja ne **


	4. meeting weapons and Danzos boss

**Hey guys KingSithis here with the next installment of Shinobi Gods Champion Please review but no flames anyway the winner of my Dou jutsu**

**contest is GingitsuneRaposo the name is called Boukyakugan (oblivion eye) now the abilities for this eye are as follows puts the Rinnegan to shame that has a name that will scare the crap out of everybody let me tell you what it will be able to do it can use all elements known to man and all known to demons and the goddesses and gods like death style void style holy style angel style demon style devil style Omni style omega style gravity style metal style magnetic style dark lightning style evil fire style chaotic water style raging wind style erupting earth style blood style fusion style Gargoyle style wing style fang style drain style steel style and finally Whirlpool style and don't forget titan style and Spartan style and death style now this dou jutsu is a new one it was given to naruto by the Ancient contract boss of the Raptors I will reveal the image in the following chapter.**

Naruto felt a pulse in chakra from the detectors saying someone tried to gain access illegally so he looked out the window and saw Sasuke Uchiha looking confused and angry. "Zabuza-

oji that prick Sasuke tried to get in here and I bet he is going to tell the council something to try and get my power" Zabuza nodded and said "lets go to the Momochi compound and wait

for the anbu to get us". Everyone nodded and headed to the compound but when they got there Kratos told Naruto to let him out so he could go to a weapon store to have a few

weapons made for Naruto. Several minutes later an anbu with long purple hair came to the door and told them that the council requests Naruto's presence along with Demona and Haku.

Naruto nodded and left with them in a black portal (the portals used in Kingdom hearts 2 by the nobodies leaders organization XIII). When they got to the council room Naruto

immediately noticed that Sasuke was sitting in the front with a smug grin like he was going to get something really good from Naruto. They all noticed that the Shinobi council and Hokage were nowhere in sight. They immediately became suspicious when they were surrounded by Anbu with blank masks that had the letters Ne on them.

Danzo stood up and said "Uzumaki Naruto you are charged with having to much power the only way we will let you live is if you become a mindless slave in my root program and tell the Gods and Goddesses that they are to become my slaves or I will kill you and then they can use the Uchiha-sama as their champion do you understand" What they got was not a Hai but chuckling that soon turned into Laughing and then he said "you Fucktards think you could control me let alone the Gods and Goddesses that I serve as their champion".

"You will also be put on another team that way Uchiha-sama can be with his new Fiancés we will let you keep your worthless sensei but Haku and Demona are to be put on Hatake Kakashi's team immediately yo-- before Danzo could finish his sentence the Hokage had busted through the doors because the Anbu that came and got them went and got him and told

him there was a council meeting with Uzumaki Naruto's team. When the Hokage got there he was extremely pissed off because he heard what the council was trying to do when he did an activation jutsu on a device that let him hear what was going on in the council chambers when he had not scheduled 1 with anyone and the council could not schedule 1 with shinobi

without telling and having the Hokage and Shinobi council present what he heard pissed him off. Danzo stared at the door and noticed it was the Hokage and frowned knowing they were caught but smiled when he thought they could still give Sasuke the girls Oh how wrong he was. "Danzo why was I not told of this meeting you do know that if a meeting has to do with shinobi matters the Hokage and Shinobi council must be present if they are not it is considered treason" Danzo looked impassive and said "Uchiha-sama ordered us to give him Demona

and Haku as his wives to start his clan restoration act so we complied besides he has the right to choose who his wives will be without needing consent you no that"

Sarutobi looked at Danzo like he was crazy and said "That is only if they are Civilians you fucking idiot if they are Shinobi he has to challenge the person they are going to marry or the father if they aren't engaged and they are both engaged to Naruto they also have to agree to marry him you cannot force my shinobi to be slaves Danzo and I also heard you were still plotting to turn our gods and goddesses into slaves by keeping Naruto locked up not gonna happen if you try this again the whole civilian council will be executed for treason" Danzo laughed at that and said "you can't do that Sarutobi because if you do we kill your grandson he is being held in one of my underground bases and if I don't give the signal he will be killed

so hand over the boy and his bitches or he dies understand". Sarutobi was seeing red how dare they take his grandson and threaten his life they crossed the line but before he could do anything he heard a word that would scare any enemies for the rest of their lives Boukyakugan (oblivion eye) and then he said "I summon thee Arceus of the holy beasts arise". "what is it you need master Naruto I am here to serve" Naruto smiled and said I need you to notify the Gods and goddesses they are about to get a bunch of corrupt souls can you do that for me please" Arceus nodded and disappeared in a puff of gold smoke. "Now Cerberus come forth" ROOOAAAAR a very loud roar was heard and the same black 3 headed dog they saw when

Naruto was a baby came crashing through the already busted door and was a little bit bigger than last time. "Cerberus can you inform Shibi Tou-san that I will be a little late to the Bug colony to give the bugs I found today for study" Cerberus nodded and left "Now lets get this over with" after he said this a bunch of Scarabs left his body and started attacking the council and Danzo including the advisors. "I will see you all at the compound I have to go see Shibi-Tou-san okay" they nodded and he disappeared.

(With the clone that held Kratos)

"Hello can I help you my name is Dustin Higurashi" Kratos nodded and said "Can you make custom weapons if I give you the materials that are extremely rare to make them out of please" Dustin nodded and said "what would you like me to make"

Kratos said "I would like twin chain pikes 1 for each hand they need to be made from this hell stone to give it the powers I want it to have then I need a Buster sword made from the Light green and Blood red stones and then a gun blade which I will help you make because they are not made in this dimension But you have to promise not to reveal the secret on how to make them. Do you agree to these terms Dustin Higurashi" Dustin nodded and said can you let me make one for my Daughter she is a weapon fanatic and rare weapons really excite

her weapons not made in our dimension would probably make her kiss who you are related to as long as he was a little older than her by a year" Kratos said "Very well send her down here and I will see what weapon I know of from my dimension that best suits her" Dustin nodded and yelled "Hey Tenten we have someone who is willing to make you a new weapon but you need to come down here so he can see what would best suit you" There was a Squeal from up stairs and then several things crashing onto the floor up stairs and then the sound of

footsteps running down the stairs. "Hey what can he make me hurry up I want to know wow what kind of weapons can you make I have seen those same markings only in gold are you related to Naruto Uzumaki can you make me a really powerful weapon" "Slow down and breathe Tenten You need to let him see your build to see what weapon he can make you so slow

down and let him inspect you okay" Tenten nodded and stood still and Kratos walked around looking at her from every angle and then nodded and said "how about I make you a mind

chain mace (the mind chain mace is a weapon I created myself it is a mace ball on a chain that responds to its masters mental commands) and Tenten looked confused so Kratos showed her a picture and gave her the same explanation I just gave you guys and she had stars in her eyes and nodded and Kratos said "Lets get started they need to all be done by this Friday". They then got started on making the weapons and Tenten's mind chain mace.

In the council chambers all the council members including Danzo were burnt to a crisp with Cerberus chewing on three bodies at once but what they did not know was that was the body change jutsu it was not the real Danzo he was hidden in an unknown underground base it was fairly new and he was looking pissed his plan to get the Gods and Goddesses and Champion was put on hold again his boss was not going to be pleased. "Damn that brat and the old Hokage I need to get that brat to accomplish my bosses plan.

"**Danzo why have you not captured the Gods and Goddesses champion I need him killed so I can take over the world with no resistance and I need you to do it because I can not be released until he is dead and his soul fed to the blood pot hurry up or you won't get your place as my successor in my kingdom"**

"Yes Naraku-sama I will have him killed soon I promise"

"**You better now go"**

Danzo bowed and left.

**1 week after the meeting**

Kratos and Dustin just finished the last of the weapons the first was a wicked looking blade that looked really heavy and it had of 8 foot long blade 4 foot wide with 2 gun like barrels on each side it was called **Jyu(**Flame sword gun) the next was a buster sword with a jagged side like a saw and had a kings crown on each side of the guard along the side of the blade it said King it's name was Nokogiri (King sword saw) and the next weapon were two blood red pikes with flame drawings on the side attached to black chains(Hell fire pikes) and last but

not least Tenten's weapon the mind chain mace it was dark silver with chrome spikes coming out of the ball part and had the word queen's mace on the side. Tenten had been trying her weapon out for the past few hours and practicing. Sasuke had lost the challenge he had to go through to get Demona and Haku from Naruto and was still in the Hospital wide awake

fuming and plotting on how to beat the Dobe and Rape his bitches and then after they bear him a child kill them he smiled at that though yes he would make the Dobe suffer badly. KUKUKU Sasuke is willing to do anything for power I will give it to him during the 2nd stage of the chunin exams thought Naraku planning on having his faithful servant Orochimaru mark

Sasuke with the mark of Heaven that would make him loyal to Him and once Naraku is able to come out of his seal take over the world.

**End of chapter please review I will truly love it if you review but don't flame please**

**Anyway I would like to thank the people who have read the story and reviewed so far later Ja ne**


	5. more summons revealed and c rank start

**Hey everybody its KingSithis here with the next chapter of Shinobi Gods Champion**

**Like I say in other chapters I don't own Naruto Gargoyles or God of War or any other thing that is owned by a company or another author anyway read and enjoy**

It has been a month since Naruto Demona Haku and Zabuza had started the bane of all genin D rank missions. They were currently Hunting oops I mean looking for the Fire lords wifes cat Tora. "This is Nightmare in position" "This is Ice maiden in position" "This is Horny in position Naruto I am so killing you when we get home over" "This is Zanbatou lover capture the target so we can get the fuck out of here" "Hai Zabuza sensei. Naruto summoned a humanoid wolf Named Zen aku who started playing an ocarina making the cat fall asleep so Naruto could pick it up and they left the forest to take her back to her owner. When they got to the Hokages office they saw the Fire lords wife along with team 7. When the fire lords wife saw tora she ran and grabbed her and squeezed her so tight that the cat woke up and cried in its own language which a hidden anbu could understand (If you can guess who the anbu is you can choose 1 thing you would like in the story but it will have to be cleared by me no incest or yaoi) The anbu was thinking "I wonder if Kakashi-kun would let us have a cat".

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said Dobe give me all your secrets and your whores or I will kill you and them". Suddenly the room was filled with so much Killer intent that even the Hokage was having a hard time breathing Hiori Yuma (an oc from an oc family of civilians who is exactly like all fan girls. Sai fainted and Sasuke made a fart sound and then ran out the room with a brown spot in the back of his pants. Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Demona laughed when they saw the brown stain in the back of Sasuke's pants. "Zabuza I have another D ranked mission for yo-" "NO old man Kushina would not stand for this and you no I damn well will not either" "Okay I have a C rank escort mission for you Iruka please let Tazuna in please." A few seconds later an old man with "Looks just like the anime" a bottle of sake in his hands came in and said "These look like great shinobi okay I will use them". Tazuna looked at Haku and Demona with perverted eyes Naruto and Zabuza both pulled out there biggest blades Nokogiri and Kubikri Houcho and aimed them at Tazuna's neck and said "don't stare at my fiancés/ daughter or we will cut off what makes you a man do you understand punk." Tazuna nodded and then said to meet at the north gate in an hour to leave.

2 hours after leaving the village.

Team 14 was on the road after Naruto summoned an ancient looking crocodile that had legs that let him walk on 2 legs and was 1 of the smaller dino crocs. Now you are probably wandering how there is a dino croc that has been summoned well here is how it happened.

Power of the flashback

Naruto was just told by his uncle Zabuza that the reason the ancient contract was so powerful and sought after by everyone who thought they should have it including Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Danzo when he was alive, Hanzo, and last but certainly not least and most hated of all Fugaku who helped kill a bunch of Uzumaki hoping to get the scroll. The reason it was coveted by a lot of people is because it had so many bosses of different ancient animals and reptiles. Naruto had gained favor with the dino crocs, saber tooth tiger humanoids, dino sharks, Phoenixes, dragons, wyverns, darkness golems, titans, trolls, orgs, orcs, ogres, humanoid lizards, ancient snakes more powerful than Orochimarus boss snake Manda, Nagas, Hydras, humanoid plants (funny story when naruto summoned 1 of the weaker plant men he accidentally summoned Zetsu of the Akatsuki), ancient bats, rocs and ancient bird that is extremely big and finally the king of the whole contract Gargantuan (a huge lizard like creature with 6 heads made of fire, ice, lightning, magma, storm clouds, and crystal. Wings 1 black 1 white 1 blue and 1 red. Its tail had a very sharp blade like tip that could cut the Hokage mountain in half. Gargantuan was 3 times bigger than the legendary sanins boss summons and Hanzo the salamanders boss summon combined.

Power of the flashback end.

While walking on the road Naruto felt something shaking in his black trench coat (Sarutobi told him he could not wear a loin cloth because it made a lot of the female population faint at how freaking huge the bulge in his cloth was I mean come on it was a freaking club and he still was not fully grown.) He opened the seal in his coat and opened the bottomless pit of a pocket and pulled out the raptor egg it had a few cracks he yelled and told everyone to stop so he could let the egg hatch. A few seconds later a red raptor with black markings and a white under belly popped out of the egg and grew to the size of the mighty velociraptor and squawked. Suddenly naruto gained a whole bunch more muscle mass and grew longer nails and sharper teeth than his uncle Zabuza his eyes automatically went into the Boukyakugan (oblivion eye)

Which looks like an eye with the top half had half black and half white split in the middle and the bottom half was gold and silver in the middle of the eye was 2 swords crossing and a spear going through them. His skin was scaly for a second then peeled off and turned into regular skin and repeated for a few minutes before stopping and then his eyes changed back to normal then back to Boukyakugan (oblivion eye).

It stayed that way when Naruto tried to turn it off it wouldn't meaning it was like the Rinnegan. The raptor spoke then saying "I am well I don't have a name yet can you name me please". "Okay I think I will name you Scourge how does that sound" The raptor nodded saying he liked the name then said that naruto should summon his dad Bad Ass Blade. Naruto summoned Bad Ass Blade "**Ah young Naruto I see that your egg hatched and it is a mix of good and evil meaning your gifts were both supportive and offensive and defensive. Anyway you should summon the Ancient shark boss Master Jaws so he can carry you across the water to the island because the guy that was supposed to take you across left because a boat with ninjas and bandits were coming by be safe oh and here is another egg it is from emperor tiger he said that you are to hatch this egg to receive a second blessing". **Zabuza's jaw dropped because no uzumaki in history had ever gained a second blessing from the bosses of the ancient contract. "Naruto you are very lucky to be able to receive blessings from 2 of the summons clans in the contract". They started going on their way again when all of a sudden a giant Spider with Naruto's adopted brother Shino and his Adopted father Shibi came crashing onto the floor beaten up from what it looked like several bug eating snake bites these snakes were a special altered summon of the snakes orochimaru experimented on to harm Aburames so he could experiment on them. Naruto saw them and ran over to them "Tou-san Nii-san Zabuza-oji they have the bites from those bug snakes that means that Orochimaru is nearby we need to get them to a secluded area so I can administer the Anti-venom to them and then send an Omni clone of all of us except Tazuna back to the village and take them to the hospital." Zabuza nodded knowing about the snakes and their origin and how toxic they were to bug users even Naruto got sick just not deadly sick like others do to him being a demi-god and having Kyubbi-chan in him.

3 hours later Shibi and Shino were waking up in the village hospital with the omni-clone of Naruto. "Tou-san Nii-san are you guys feeling better what happened"

**To be continued next chapter Shibi tells the hokage and his son naruto what happened naruto and his team get to nami and meet the OC rogue ninjas from a rival ninja clan of the Uzumakis who are almost as good or as good in weapons as them Next time Orochimarus plot revealed rival clans clash**


	6. Orochi's plan revealed rival clans clash

**Hey guys its KingSithis here to tell you that I am sorry for not updating soon enough but I had to go to some parties then my brothers graduation and also I am getting married in a month so I have been really busy anyway check out my profile page and do the poll I have up the pole closes in a about 2 more weeks but if I get an overwhelming amount on 1 poll choice it will close sooner anyway the disclaimer is I don't own anything because if I did Naruto would have several bloodlines and he would be treated like the hero he was meant to be in the beginning and have Haku be a girl and live and be with naruto along with a harem of Hinata Tenten Ino fem. Haku Koyuki Shion Kurenai Anko and Hana and Yugao. Sasuke would not get his eternal Mongekyou Sharingan and Naruto would be able to tame the bijuus and make them summons on with the chapter**

**Orochimaru's plan revealed rival clans clash**

Shibi and Shino Aburame were in the hospital telling the Hokage and Jiraiya who had arrived about 5 minutes ago about what they heard Orochimaru saying to the Kazekage about the Chunin exams. "Hokage-sama Orochimaru and Suna plan to attack us during the exams and mark Sasuke Uchiha with an upgraded version of the curse seal Anko has it's much stronger and from what I understand it corrupts the chakra system so that every time the user uses their chakra makes them more evil." The hokage was seething at what his former student was up to he was going to infiltrate his village with their ally Suna during the Chunin exams. "Shibi-kun send word for an emergency council meeting Naruto-kun stay here even though you're a clone after the meeting dispel yourself to give the real Naruto-kun the information of the meeting understand" "Hai Hokage-sama."

Near the border of Nami no kuni and Hi no kuni

"**Summoning Of the Ancient sharks Master Jaws the Megaladon"**

"**Finally I have been summoned what do you need young Maelstrom I already know who you are the Boss summons you have already summoned have told the others about you and you summoned me in water that means you know what I like so you pass my first test since the water is big enough now my final test is what is your dream"**

**Skip long talk about protecting everyone that is precious and proving the people who think he is the demoness sealed inside of him wrong.**

"**You are telling the truth so you pass my test now I know you need to get to Nami no kuni so hop on"**

Zabuza and team hopped on and they started to head towards Nami no kuni when a huge crab rose up from the water and had 12 ninja with the whirlwind village sign slashed through their headbands and also the sign for the Senpuu clan which was a whirlwind with 2 swords crossed to look like a cross Zabuza gasped and said "So the Senpuu clan is still alive I thought that My sister Kushina and I killed you when you were trying to steal our Ancient contract." "I am Zinka Senpuu leader and queen of the Senpuu clan we were hired by Gatou to kill Tazuna but I think that we hit the jackpot we get to kill the last of the Uzumaki Clan and then their summons will find us the superior and accept us as the new holders of their contract." All of a sudden they all heard a deep laugh and then a deep voice say **"We would never accept you as our summoners you have very wicked hearts thinking that you are superior to other clans and people you also think that if you beat someone their summons will become loyal to you that is just a load of Bull shit now Naruto you may summon my kind My name is Karren queen of the Kraken clan we left the contract until a certain time we knew we would be needed we have now returned to the contract."**

"Thank you Karren I will use your kind with honor and I will need your assistance right now please help get rid of the giant crab while we engage into battle with the Senpuu clan please." **"Hai". **The Senpuu ninjas jumped off their giant crab summon just as it was slammed into by Karren now the fight begins Naruto pulled out his Hell fire Pikes and they caught on fire but this was not any type of fire it was hell fire black fire from the pits of hell. "Surrender now or be destroyed." Naruto said as his body changed and a Golden stripe went down his body instead of his past self red stripe he gained a lot more muscle mass and was extremely ripped unknown to everybody on team Zabuza their was a grey skinned young girl with purple hair and a gem in the middle of her forehead with a black leotard with a purple cowl and hood with magic restraint cuffs her name was Rachel Raven Roth A.K.A the teen titans Raven. She had used her powers to transport herself hear after hearing her so called friends say she was to dangerous to keep around anymore because of people like her father trying to use her as a gateway to their world so she transported herself hear and was captured by this clan but we are getting off track here you see raven had found a way to turn her skin regular color of tan and while she was using her spell these people knocked her out and when she woke up she could not use her powers when she saw Naruto she blushed and got wet in her nether regions when she saw how ripped he was Naruto saw her with his heightened senses from going into demi-god mode and saw the suppression cuffs on her and got even madder and started leaking enough killer intent to make 2 Juubis combined quiver in fear.

Everyone was stunned at the amount he was leaking and the leader of the Senpuu clan just yelled "Fuck me side ways"

**To be continued now remember go to my profile and vote on my poll and check out my forum next chapter the battle between the rival clans continues and they recruit another of the seven swordsman can you guess who**


	7. saving girls from a fate worse than deth

**Hey guys its been a while since I wrote a chapter for Shinobi Kami's champion so here goes from where we left off.**

Raven was watching while Naruto was tearing through the people who captured her when she got to this world and was turned on at the sight of his rippling muscles and golden Tattoo that went down his body. "Wow he is so hot I want to mount his powerful tool and Wait no bad raven bad raven".

Raven was having dirty thoughts while watching the brutal deaths of the Senpuu clan and their crab summons with the help of both Master Jaw the Megaladon king and Karren the Kraken queen who were ripping the Crab summons apart by teeth from Master jaws and tentacles death hugs by Karren who was enjoying her kills since she and her kind ate crabs.

Naruto had taken his gun blade jyu out and started charging fire magic into it and started shooting it at the Sennpu clan and they were turned to ash instantly only a few were lucky enough to get out of the way of the blast.

**"Nitro fire blast" **Naruto yelled as a greenish fire came out of the gun and followed its targets until it hit them every time they turned or went a different direction it did the same and in no time they were incinerated as well.

Naruto done with the slaughter of the clan or he thought he was went over to Raven who was looking at him with a blush on her pale grey skin thinking of how Hot Naruto is and how she should claim him as her mate for life since she was half demoness on her hated fathers side.

"Excuse me miss are you ok I hope nothing happened to you while in their care" Naruto said worried for the young woman in front of him.

"No they were about to rape me if you had not come at that exact moment they said they had a job to do but they wanted to have a little fun first before you guys got here I think they have another girl hidden in their hideout which is full of more of those men and another girl they captured I think they said her name was Karai."

Now Naruto was mad girls being used as nothing more than sexual releif was something that he could not and would not stand for so he asked which way they were and Raven pointed to the big ass mansion in the distance Naruto started to walk there but immediatly fell forward clucthing his arm in pain he looked down to notice that the word Krakken appeared on the seal where he kept the scroll than dissapeared into the seal he guessed this is what happened when the rogue summons from the ancient scroll came back or were forced back by combat.

Naruto started to transform into his new form and almost succeeded until he fell flat on his face that is when Kratos Naruto clone appeared and said that he forcefully unlocked the second part of my Spartans blood and it knocked him out since he was not used to it give him about an hour and he will be up and ready to go. They all nodded and sat their for an hour and right on the dot Naruto woke up and yawned "I needed that nap" he heard three girls giggle and looked and saw they were Haku Demona and Raven he smiled at them and Haku and Demona gave him a three way kiss and said in unision "Raven wishes to join the harem are you up for it we already know you have to have multiple wives and since you are dating us and Shino's sister and know that you have to have more we allow her to be in." They finished and before Naruto could speak Raven put her soft pale pink lips to his and lip locked with him when their lips touched Raven saw fire works and Naruto felt like he was melting like butter on a bonfire flame.

When they finished the kiss to allow themselves the blessing that was air Raven said "That was my first Wow" and Naruto said "That was your first and you kissed like that I can only think what you will be like with practice" he chuckled at the thought and she punched him lightly on the arm and then they rushed to the others and set off to free this Karai girl that Raven had heard them talking about. On their way they ran into some competition the monster of mist Hoshigaki Kisame he was in his Akatsuki cloak and was actually a spy in the organization for the Gods and Goddesses and decided to go with them on their journey they reached the Senppu hiding house and heard the sound of Clothes being ripped they meaning Naruto broke the door down just in time to see a very naked young woman who matched the description of Karai and she was about to be raped by 6 different men at the same time.

"G**et away from her mortals before I rip what you hold most dear from your bodies Oh wait I will do that anyway"**

Naruto started out regular but started transforming into second class demigod mode he looked the same except now he had more muscle mass and his weapons all had a bright orange glow to them as if they were being given their weilders energy.

**"For the crimes you have commtitted Rape , killing for the fun of doing so kidnapping and raping children as well as teenagers killing anyone who says you are wrong I sentence you by the power of my Avatar for the Shinobi Gods powers to the 9nth pit of hell where your souls will be tortured for the whole of eternity as well as never being able to escape."**

With that said Naruto took out his hellfire pikes and started going all crazy on them like his past self Kratos as well as his team Demona who was in her Gargoyle form ripping them to shreds and Haku who was using her Ice abilities to grow Ice wings and tail like a man named Hitsuguya from a show called bleach that she likes and had been practicing his technique to make it real Zabuza had pulled out his weapon and was just going around chopping heads off and laughing while he did it and Hoshigaki Kisame was using Samehada to eat their chakra and then using it to use high level suiton jutsu on them that was very destructive and very deadly.

When they were done Naruto went over to Karai and took a scroll labled extra girls clothes that his fiance's made him carry for them since they had already filled all their scrolls and unsealed an outfit for her and then turned around to give her privacy to get dressed.

When she said it was ok to turn around he and everyone else did so and their jaws hit the floor she was a sight to behold and looked deadly with the weapons she had in her possession.

her weapons were from the legends of the Shinobi world the Tengu blade and the Dagger of time said to be able to rwind atleast a minute through time when one was skilled enough.

**Hey guys tell me what you think I will be updating some more today for Challenger since I did not get to it yet and I am very sorry but I fell asleep sadly it was because I took some medicine for a headache that made me drowsy sorry about that Challenger but your challenge chaps will be up later today after I get up and write the new ones since the ones I have now are pieces of shit cause I was not thinking straight anyway read and review as always**


End file.
